wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Bookman
Bookman is the head member of the Bookman clan and Lavi's mentor in the manga/anime series, D.Gray-Man and the Fallen City series. He is also an angel in the latter. Appearance and Personality Appearance Bookman is an old man who records the hidden history of the world. He comes from the Bookman clan, a tribe of people dedicated to keeping the secret history of the world. He never speaks his real name, simply introducing himself as "Bookman". He has only a patch of hair on his head that stands up to make the shape of a question mark, and dark black circles of makeup around his eyes, which often makes him the butt of jokes from his apprentice Lavi, who refers to him as "old panda" due to his resemblance to the animal of the same name. Personality Bookman has a very detached personality and tries to avoid forming tight bonds or connections with those around him. He offers a helping hand on multiple occasions but tries to keep from directly interfering with transpiring events. As such, he lectures Lavi often on how important it is to maintain this mindset and fears he is becoming too friendly with the Exorcists and becoming more of a fighter than an observer. At one point he even reminds Lavi that he is a Bookman and not a true Exorcist. The irony of this, is that Bookman himself has openly displayed how much he cares for Lavi and others and also puts himself directly on the front lines in most battles. One could argue that this is for self preservation, but he has also protected his comrades on various occasions, which is in direct contrast to his Bookman beliefs. Back Story The Bookman title refers to one who is entrusted by the Vatican to stay within the shadows and observe the world from a distance in order to record history. Thirty-five years ago, he allied himself with the Noah Family in order to record history. He first had a disciple who later passed away, so Lavi became his next disciple and successor. Eventually, he allied himself with the Black Order solely to be close to events that must be witnessed and recorded. When he and Lavi first arrive at the Headquarters, Bookman reminds Lavi that while they will be acting as Exorcists, their first priority is observation. In spite of this, Bookman is a skilled fighter and can hold his own in battle as displayed several times throughout the series. Storyline History Nephilim Bookman manages to track down Lavi through his innocence. It doesn't take him long to figure out what the whole situation is when Ami has a bout of morning sickness. Naturally, Bookman does not approve his Lavi's relationship with the spoiled heir or the fact that he has knocked her up. On top of that, Ami doesn't know that Lavi and Bookman are angels. It gets worse when Ami's grandmother, Kwan Ning, shows up. She and Bookman both agree that the young couple cannot keep this child. Since abortion is out of the question, the old people are making them give the child up for adoption when it's born. We Live a Dying Dream Bookman tells Lavi that he cannot stay with Ami and shares with him about a dream that he had his student's unborn child. He believes that once the baby is born, a disaster worse than the Great Crash that will make all of the angels fall into the Fallen City. Bookman warns Lavi that the will open the gates to the Land of the Dead and tells him that he is not to think of it as his own. Judas Bookman meets up with Lavi when his student escapes from Ami and her grandmother arguing. The men trail a small pack of cleaners floating through the city. Bookman says it's only going to get worse and that Lavi needs to tell Ami the truth. Lavi says that he can't do the latter. The old man also says it won't be long before the cleaners come looking for the child. Red Bones Bookman and Lavi wait in the hallway of the hospital while Ami is resting. He warns his student not to get attached to the child. Bookman hangs around in Ami's room in the hospital the whole day and doesn't talk to her. The whole time, he holds a tailsman in his hand. Bookman waits until nightfall to perform a ritual to lure out an invisible creature in Ami's room. He traps and questions before his nail burns it away. He keeps reminding Lavi that he can't get close. Bookman goes with the couple for Ami's prenatal check-up. He and Lavi notice something is off about the lobby. Bookman tells Ami the truth, worrying her even more. The doctor comes in and takes Ami away, leaving him and Lavi trapped with the other "patients". Bookman and Lavi fight the possessed patients. Lavi gets lost into another dimension, but Bookman is able to pull him back. They go and save Ami. Bookman exorcises the demon out of a doctor examining Ami and the baby. He, Lavi, Ami finally escape. Relationships Lavi Main Article: Lavi Lavi is Bookman's student. They have a standard working relationship. Lavi teases him by calling "Panda" and "old man". Ami Ning Main Article: Ami Ning The two don't appear to get along too well. Ami thinks that Bookman is Lavi's grandfather and he sees her as a sign of ruin to Lavi's soul and well-being. Trivia * Along with Lavi, his real name is unknown. * When he became a bookman, his old name was "deleted". * Bookman is known to Lavi as "Old Panda". * The black around his eyes is makeup. * Bookman is occasionally seen smoking. * Bookman's favorite food is pudding. * It has been revealed that Bookman has had at least one other apprentice before he chose Lavi as his successor. Source * Basic Information: http://dgrayman.wikia.com/wiki/Bookman Category:Characters Category:Fallen City Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Angel Category:Non-Human